The present invention relates, in general, to a transport system for containers, in particular an airport baggage handling system, and more particularly to a transfer device of such a transport system to move a container between various elevations.
Transfer devices or crossover switches for transport systems, in particular airport baggage handling systems, are used to move containers that carry bags along transport paths including between vertically spaced-apart transport paths. The transfer devices have hereby a vertical ascent which moves the containers between the vertically spaced-apart transport paths and is implemented by a series of straight conveyor elements so lined up to resemble a convex and concave transport path, as viewed from the upper transport path to the lower transport path. During transfer, the straight conveyor elements are tilted from a horizontal disposition into an angular position until the container has reached the other transport plane. This approach results in high wear of the containers and operates very noisy.
As an alternative, it has been proposed to return the conveyor elements from the angular position to the horizontal while the container is still on the conveyor element. This proposal results, however, in the arrangement of relatively long conveyor elements in correspondence to the conveyance speed so that the throughput rate is reduced. In addition, there is a need for many switching circuits when two successive containers are transported in the same direction.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transport system and improved transfer device to obviate prior art containers and little noise generation while still being reliable in operation.